Users of communication services, such as wireless phone services, text-messaging services, etc., typically agree on rating and charging terms in a service provider agreement. The service provider, or carrier, may offer a variety of plans with different variables. The variables include the amount of air time per billing cycle that is charged at a minimum rate, more favorable rates during “off-peak” times such as nights and weekends (as opposed to “on-peak” or “peak”) times, different rates for on-network use and roaming use, fees for special services such as call conferencing and email usage, etc. The amount of time available per billing cycle at a certain rate is sometimes referred to as the amount of time in a “bucket.”
Typically, when a user exceeds their bucket time in a given billing cycle, the user will be charged additional fees for the use of the service. For example, Jane chooses a monthly service plan with 350 peak minutes per month, and 25 text messages. Before the billing cycle ends, Jane uses the 350 bucket minutes. From that point on, Jane is charged for airtime at a rate of $0.35 per minute. A few days later, Jane exceeds the limit for 25 text messages. Accordingly, Jane is charged an additional $0.50 per text message through the end of the billing cycle. In this type of situation, unless the user knows that they have exceed or are close to exceeding their bucket thresholds, they are in a poor position to prevent incurring additional fees, and may be unpleasantly surprised when they receive their monthly service bills containing the extra charges.
Thus, users of communication services can benefit from having an awareness of how much money they will spend if they use their devices at a certain time or in a certain way. As shown in the example above, awareness of charges and rates is important with both voice and data connections. While some devices track how much time has been used by having the user press keys on the keypad, to obtain locally-stored usage information, this tracking is sometimes inconsistent with the user's rate plan and can be confusing or even misleading. Moreover, while some wireless service providers allow users to find out information about their current use levels, for example, by calling their wireless service provider, taking such affirmative steps may be inconvenient and time-consuming for the user. For example, a user seeking service charge and use information may need to navigate through a complicated automated phone system to obtain the information he or she needs. Additionally, because typical rate plans often include confusing exceptions and options, it may sometime be difficult for the user to determine exactly when he or she will exceed usage thresholds that will result in extra charges.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 304 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 3).